La rosa negra
by AureaAspen
Summary: Esta rosa es de las más extrañas. Su color es real, como ya te he dicho, aunque si está encantada. Tiene un hechizo que hace que perdure viva hasta que yo muera o lo haga lo que siento por ti.OneShot.


**Antes de nada, me gustaría decir que éste one-shot no es mío, si no de mi mejor amiga. **

**Y lo de siempre, todo es de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**La rosa negra**

Es mi tercer One-Shot. Mi número de la suerte. Espero que me salga bien. Los personajes vuelven a ser los mismos, pero es que no veo el por que de inventarme personajes nuevos, para One-Shot si solo salen en cinco páginas, más o menos. Y he de decir que lo crean o no, las rosas negras existen.

* * *

"Aún recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos. Fuiste un caballero y casi llegamos a comprendernos. Pero tu ego salió a flote cuando llegó tu amigo y no volví a hablarte hasta cinco años después.

-¿Necesita ayuda, bella dama?-esto fue lo primero que me dijiste cuando me viste con problemas en el tren. Siempre galán y conquistador.

-Gracias, noble caballero-te respondí yo, únicamente jugando.

Así empezamos una relación que duró tres minutos, ya que como he dicho, tu ego hizo aparición.

-Hey Sirius amigo, te estaba buscando. Veo que ya tienes novia-te dijo de forma burlona tu amigo James. De este modo nos interrumpieron.

-No, es mi primera conquista por decirlo de algún modo-respondiste tú sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Esas palabras me hirieron y sorprendieron mucho. Me aleje de allí en silencio y enfadada.

En poco tiempo me hice amiga de dos chicas. Lily Evans y Lyne Gauthier. Y Tú tenías tu propia pandilla. James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Tu grupo se llevaba fatal con el mío, aunque yo personalmente prefería ignorarte.

No se como, ni por que. Quizás a James le atrajera la ignorancia o el odio, pues se enamoró perdidamente de Lily. A ella le traía de cabeza. De este modo tu grupo y el mío, empezó a verse las caras más a menudo. Al principio nos peleábamos continuamente, pero poco a poco fuisteis cambiando, y dejasteis de pelear.

En sexto, nuestro penúltimo año, tú ya no salías con chicas, y en ese curso empezaste a mirarme con otros ojos, aunque yo no lo notaba. A mediados de ese mismo año, yo también cambie, pero no quería reconocerlo. También te miraba con otros ojos, pero fingía continuamente.

Fue entonces cuando también tú, empezaste a perseguirme. Al principio yo alucinaba viéndote acercarte a mi, y no precisamente a pelear, pero poco a poco, empecé a sentir tristeza. Tristeza, pues pensaba que solo te burlabas de mi, como el primer día en el tren. Y recuerdo que así llegó séptimo. Ese año, en Halloween, más o menos, te pedí una prueba. Algo que me mostrará que era cierto lo que decías.

-Se acabó Black. Esto se pasa de castaño oscuro. Tu dices que me quieres, pues demuéstralo, y con algo complicado. A mi no me sirven las rosas rojas-eso fue lo que te dije, después salí corriendo.

Tú te quedaste allí, mirando la nada. Pensando y meditando. Completamente solo.

Realmente dudaba que consiguieras algo que me sorprendiera. No creía en las cosas y promesas que no existen, pero en Navidad, conseguiste sorprenderme.

Ese día mis amigas y yo estábamos abriendo los regalos, cuando hubo uno que llamo mi atención. Lo cogí, tenía el envoltorio negro y ponía mi nombre en letras de plata. Mis amigas sonreían mirándome, no sé si por que sabían algo, o por que creían que era de uno de mis pretendientes.

-¿Que será?-les pregunte.

Ellas simplemente se encogieron de hombros, y yo rasgué el envoltorio de una caja a largada y no muy ancha. Tenía una nota, que leí en voz baja.

-Espero que esto sea una prueba suficiente. Solo te diré que es de verdad, no esta hecha con magia.

Era tuya, no había duda. Abrí la caja temblorosa. Tenía miedo. Y vi una hermosa rosa. Pero no era una común, era negra. Yo había oído hablar de ellas. Eran muy extrañas, y casi imposibles de encontrar. Carísimas y no resistían mucho, sin embargo, allí estaba, viva y en pleno invierno. La inspeccioné, no era de plástico, ni su color estaba modificado mediante la magia. ¿Cómo era posible que viviese? Eso era lo que me preguntaba. Miré a la cajita, y vi otra nota. La cogí y la leí.

-Esta rosa es de las más extrañas. Su color es real, como ya te he dicho, aunque si está encantada. Tiene un hechizo que hace que perdure viva hasta que yo muera o lo haga lo que siento por ti.

No me lo creía. No podía ser verdad. Sirius Black, el chico más conquistador y mujeriego de Hogwarts, me quería de verdad. Me había comprado la rosa más hermosa y rara del mundo, y la había encantado con un conjuro de amor. Miré a mis amigas, y las vi mirándome con ternura. De la misma manera que una madre miraría a su hija, el día de su boda. Estaba segura que ellas sabían algo de esto. Después de todo, y aunque no lo he dicho, ellas ya salían con tus dos mejores amigos.

-¿Cómo ha sido capaz de esto?-pregunte a mis amigas.

-Te quiere Avy, y siempre lo hará-me contestó Lily.

Yo las miré con ojos desorbitados. No me lo creía, me negaba en rotundo a hacerlo. Sin embargo ahí estaba la rosa para demostrármelo. Tú te habías ido esas vacaciones, más tarde me dijiste por que, pero en esos momentos me eran desconocidas las circunstancias. Lleve la rosa con cuidado a la habitación y la coloque en mi escritorio. Días después fui con mis amigas a Hogsmeade y me compre un fino y hermoso jarrón, para la rosa. Era tan fino que solo cabía una flor y tan hermoso que embellecía aún más a la rosa, si era posible. Cada vez que la miraba, suspiraba deseando que llegase el día de tu vuelta a Hogwarts.

Así llegó el día, y cuando te vi estabas pálido y tenso. Me viste acercarme a ti y tu preocupación subió. Entonces llegue a ti y me quede a escasos centímetros. Te miré a los ojos. Tú hiciste lo mismo. Vi tu preocupación y para calmarte te abracé.

-Sí, me has sorprendido y has conseguido conquistarme-te susurré al oído.

Tú sonreíste y me abrazaste más fuerte, y cuando me soltaste del abrazo, me besaste dulcemente.

El resto del curso pasó sin problemas, y terminamos los exámenes con unas notas excelentes. Entramos a trabajar como Aurores. Todos juntos. Lily y James. Lyne y Remus. Tú y yo. Creo que todos excepto Peter. Al año fue la boda de Lily y James. Recuerdo que ese día la felicidad y el amor se notaban en el ambiente. Yo llevaba la rosa en la mano aquél día. Nunca me separé de ella. Ese día nos juramos que algún día no muy lejano, también nos casaríamos nosotros. Pero el destino no quiso que la felicidad perdurara mucho entre nosotros.

Dos años después el horror, el miedo, la venganza, y el dolor nos separó a todos. Lily y James habían muerto. Remus había desaparecido. Peter, se daba por muerto, asesinado por obra tuya. Lyne estaba conmigo. Ambas asustadas. Y tú, tú fuiste acusado de una traición que nunca creí que hubieses cometido. Harry, el hijo de nuestros amigos, fue enviado con sus tíos muggles. Seguramente por que en ese mundo, viviría más apartado de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Diez años después Harry entró en Hogwarts. Otros dos años después se anunció tu escapada de Azkaban y la aparición de Remus, y al siguiente Voldemort había revivido. Claro esta todo esto quedo relacionado, pues decían de ti que eras el más leal de sus mortífagos. Y lo peor vino después. En el quinto año de Harry, tu muerte, la total reaparición de Voldemort, y Peter acusado de tus delitos. Tu quedaste absuelto, pero...

No quería creerlo. Habías muerto. Era imposible. Las pequeñas esperanzas que había conservado, se esfumaron, como el viento. En un arranque de rabia, arrasé con todo lo que me recordaba a ti. Pero no encontré lo que había estado guardado en un baúl, como mi tesoro más preciado, hasta un año después.

La rosa negra. Cuando la vi, estaba viva. Por lo tanto tú no lo estabas. Tú estabas vivo. Cogí la rosa, las maletas, a mi amiga, que había estado viviendo conmigo, y ambas nos encaminamos a la Orden del Fénix. Ya allí, explique a unos cuantos miembros lo que ocurría. Y ellos entendieron lo que quería decir. Recorrimos todos, cielo, mar y tierra, buscando la manera de hacerte revivir. La encontramos en el último año de Harry.

Gracias a Dumbledore, a Harry, a Remus y a mi, conseguiste volver a la vida. Todos los que allí estábamos te abrazamos fuertemente cuando te vimos, aunque tú aún estabas un poco confundido con lo ocurrido.

Te llevamos a la orden del Fénix y allí te contamos todo lo ocurrido. Después, tú me reconociste y juramos no volver a separarnos nunca.

Ese año fue la batalla definitiva contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Peter fue enviado a Azkaban y los dementores le dieron el beso al instante. Los mortífagos, también fueron enviados a Azkaban, aunque algunos dejaban a familias, pero la mayoría, estaban contentos. Parecía como si nunca hubiesen querido servir a Voldemort, y realmente a nadie extrañó.

Tiempo después se casaron Lyne y Remus. Harry y Hermione. Ron y Luna. Ginny y Neville. Todos estaban casados, menos nosotros dos.

Así llegó la Navidad en que Harry y Hermione anunciaron que tendrían a su primer hijo. Aunque eso no fue lo mejor que me paso.

-Tenemos una noticia que daros-dijo Harry muy nervioso. Hermione se puso en pie a su la do, y le cogió la mano-Hermione y yo vamos a tener nuestro primer hijo.

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos, y abrazamos a la feliz pareja. Ya por allí, había dos bebes. El de Ron y Luna. El de Lyne y Remus. Ese sería el tercero.

-Entonces el día de hoy esta lleno de buenas noticias-dijiste tú.

Todos los presentes te miraron. Algunos con confusión otros sonriendo. Yo lo hacía confundida. Entonces tú te arrodillaste frente a mí. Sacaste una pequeña cajita y la abriste. Dentro una hermosa alianza de compromiso. Te miré con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

-Avy Winkler. ¿Me haría el gran honor, de convertirse en mi esposa?-preguntaste.

Yo te miraba alucinada. No me salían las palabras, y todos esperaban mi respuesta. Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Seguía sin poder hablar.

-¿Qué respondes?-preguntaste muy tenso y nervioso.

-Yo...yo... Por supuesto que si. Claro que me caso contigo-dije, por fin, abrazándote.

Te pusiste en pie, me colocaste el anillo en el dedo, y me abrazaste fuertemente. Después me besaste con toda la dulzura y el amor que sentías en ese momento.

Todos nos felicitaban, pero yo no casi no los escuchábamos. Oíamos comentarios de las chicas. "Que bonito" "Vivan los novias" y cosas como esas. Pero también de los chicos. "Hay que ver lo que has tardado en pedírselo" "Eres un cafre" "Te tenía que haber dicho que no, por tardón" Cosas como esas que a los dos nos hacían reir.

Decidimos que nos casaríamos, en épocas de verano. El 24 de Julio. Durante todo el tiempo, desde que decidimos casarnos, hasta que lo hicimos, apenas pudimos dejar de hacer cosas. Que si los preparativos. Que si el convite. Que si la tarta. Que si el padrino. La madrina. Los trajes. Y miles de etcéteras más. A veces me ponía tan nerviosa que no podía hacer nada.

El día de nuestra boda, fue el más histérico de mi vida. Llegaba tarde a la boda y No estaba lista. El padrino, Harry, llevaba dos horas esperando en la puerta, y mientras, mis damas de honor, Lyne, Ginny, y Luna, corrían de un lado a otro, buscando mis cosas. Que si los zapatos. El velo. El ramo. Todo.

Cuando conseguimos salir de la casa, sin olvidarnos nada, nos montamos en el grandísimo coche que habías comprado. Durante el trayecto, llamaron a Harry al móvil, que se había comprado también para la ocasión, por lo menos cinco veces. Le decían que tu estabas histérico, al igual que la madrina, Hermione, con el esperando. Y Los muchos invitados.

Llegamos bastante retrasados, y cuando me viste, no saliste corriendo por que te sujetaron. Nos casamos y cuando salimos de la iglesia, tire el ramo, que lo cogió una de mis primas. Entonces Lyne se acercó a mí, y me dio, lo que yo le había pedido. La rosa negra. Tan y como habíamos dicho. La rosa estaría presente en nuestra boda.

Pasó el tiempo, y yo también me quede embarazada. Tuvimos un niño, James y más tarde una niña, Elenya. Ahora recuerdo con añoranza aquellos días, en los que nos despertábamos cuando queríamos, sin preocupaciones de niños correteando por la casa"

_**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**_

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que tú te levantas y me dejas descansar. Me reincorporó en la cama, y en eso entras tu en la habitación, con una bandeja.

-Desayuno listo-dices.

-Vaya. ¿Lo has preparado tú solo?-te pregunto.

-Sí, yo solito. Y ahora vas a tomártelo todo, para complacerme-me dices.

Te abrazó. Te quiero tanto, que no se si es real. Miró a la mesita de noche y miró la rosa negra que ahora decora nuestra habitación. Sigue igual de viva y hermosa que el premier día, y estoy segura que estará así por muchísimos años más.

**Fin**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, tanto como me gustó a mí.

Cordiales Saludos de AureaAspen.


End file.
